itsalwayssunnyfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlie Got Molested
"Charlie Got Molested" is the seventh episode of the first season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis When news of a former gym teacher getting arrested for molesting his students hits suddenly gets nervous, causing and to conclude that he may have been a victim and stage an intervention. becomes jealous that he wasn't the one who got molested. Recap 11:15 AM on a Monday As the gang plays pool, reads in the newspaper that his and Charlie's former gym teacher Coach Murray is being charged with molesting two students back in the '80s. immediately becomes concerned and leaves the bar. Dennis postulates that he was also a victim. At Dennis and Mac's apartment, Dennis and Dee talk about their Psychology education, and that they should hold an intervention for Charlie. Mac, on the other hand, becomes more and more aggravated that the McPoyle brothers and Charlie were molested but he wasn't. and follow Charlie to the McPoyles' apartment. In their minds, this confirmed their thoughts that he was molested. Inside, Charlie tries to convince the brothers to drop their lawsuit against the schoolboard. They threaten to tell the police that it was all Charlie's idea - which it was, he drunkenly said it at a New Year's Eve party. Meanwhile, Mac goes to Coach Murray's apartment wearing short shorts and tries to get Coach to make a pass at him. He gets wise to Mac's plan and kicks him out. Back at the bar, Dee and Dennis try to talk to Charlie but end up fighting with each other and Charlie leaves. Mac arrives, stating that after researching child molesters, he doesn't think Charlie was molested. Dennis and Dee laugh that off and go to Bonnie Kelly's apartment. There, they tell her what they think happened to Charlie. She calls Charlie and he arrives to find his whole family including Uncle Jack, his grandmother, Dee, Dennis, Ryan and Liam McPoyle. His mother begins the intervention, and tries to get Charlie to point on a doll where he was molested. He reluctantly points to the butt. In the car with the McPoyles, Charlie decides to go to the police station with them to file a lawsuit against Coach. There, he rats out the brothers and leaves. At the bar, Dennis and Dee celebrate helping him, although he tells them they actually ruined his life. Mac returns to Coach's house to apologize, and after he leaves Coach mutters "he's going to hell." Alliances * Dennis and Dee - Team up to figure out how to deal with Charlie being molested. Follow Charlie around, and compete to come up with better ways to deal with Charlie's situation. Visit Charlie's mom, then stage an intervention. Cast Starring *Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly *Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds *Rob McElhenney as Mac *Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds Guest Starring * Dennis Haskins as Chris Murray *Lynne Marie Stewart as Charlie's Mother * Nate Mooney as Ryan McPoyle * Jimmi Simpson as Liam McPoyle Co-Starring * Andrew Friedman as Charlie's Uncle * Don Scribner as Police Clerk * Chris Hendrie as Detective Trivia * This marks the first appearance of four recurring characters: the McPoyle brothers, Charlie's Uncle Jack, and Charlie's mom. * According to Rob, the McPoyles are named after a family he knows from growing up in Philadelphia and, while they aren't as bizarre as seen in the show they are extremely numerous. * Jimmi Simpson (Liam McPoyle) joined the series because he was friends with star Charlie Day. * Charlie mentions in this episode that he has a sister and she accused him of touching her when it was actually Liam. This is the first and only time Charlie's sister is mentioned and she has yet not appear in any episode. * Although it is revealed that the coach didn't molest Charlie, the title may still be accurate. There are many hints in future episodes that Uncle Jack may have molested Charlie when he was younger. Primarily in "Sweet Dee's Dating a Retarded Person" with his song Night Man and again in Season Five. * Handel's "Sarabande" plays during the intervention scene. * The intervention scene takes place in a house that is not the same as the one the Bonnie Kelly lives in in later seasons when she lives with Mac's mom who moved in with Bonnie after Mac's mom's own house burned down. * The original idea for this episode was to contain a much more topical plot - "priest-molesters". * This was the last episode of the first season (after "The Gang Finds a Dead Guy" and "Gun Control") to air on the Fox broadcast TV network, in June 2006. The show was never aired on Fox again after that, and did not return to broadcast TV until it went into syndication in 2011. On FOX broadcasts this episode was called "Charlie Gets Molested," that title continues to be used in syndication. * This episode is rated TV-MA-L. * According the production code, this should be the second episode. *In the New Years party flashback Ryan Mcpoyle is shown holding a beer bottle. In later episodes it is stated that the McPoyles do not drink alcohol, but instead drink only milk. *The interior for the McPoyle brothers' apartment is later repurposed as Dee's apartment. Quotes :Dennis: Holy shit. Charlie got molested. :Mac: I knew these two brothers that the article was talking about. The McPoyle twins. Ryan and Liam. They were the type of kids that would blow snot bubbles and run 'em all over each other. They were gross. And they smelled like a couple of unwiped assholes. :Mac: If the McPoyles got blown, and Charlie got blown. Why didn't I get blown?! :Dennis: You're going to hell, dude. :Charlie: Where's your brother? :Liam McPoyle: We just stepped out of the shower. He'll be down in a minute. :Charlie: OK, OK. First of all, there are people out there who actually have been molested and you guys are going to exploit that for your own personal gain? You assholes are securing your places in hell. :Ryan McPoyle: We've thought about it. We're willing to roll the dice. :Bonnie Kelly: Be strong Bonnie. Be strong for your little gingerbread man. Now is not the time for an episode. :Ryan McPoyle: We could always split it 50-50-50. Images 1x7 Uncle Jack and grandma.png 1x7 McPoyles.png 1x7 Mac.png 1x7 Liam looks at Dennis.png 1x7 Dee, Dennis, McPoyles.png 1x7 Coach.png 1x7 Charlie McPoyles at bar.png 1x7 Charlie looks away from baby.png 1x7 Charlie Liam.png 1x7 Bonnie cries.png 1x7 Bonnie cries 2.png Bonnie.png Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes on a Monday Category:Episodes at 11:15 am